


“Just get in the car.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills (2019) [45]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Cousin Incest, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Haruhi and her six boyfriends decide to take a trip together in Kyouya’s car. But the matter of choosing seating arrangements proves annoyingly difficult.[Prompt: “Put me down!”]





	“Just get in the car.”

“And now to begin,” Tamaki says, talking like an announcer at a sporting event for some reason. “Will we be able to decide who sits where in the car? Or will we crash and burn? There’s only one way to find out—”

“Tama-chan,” Honey says. “Can we get on with it, please?”

The twins giggle and Tamaki glares at them.

Kyouya clears his throat. “So is everyone finally ready to actually get into the car?”

“I was ready twenty minutes ago,” Haruhi grumbles.

“Right then… so, who’s driving?” Hikaru says.

Haruhi groans. “Seriously?”

Kaoru grins. “Nah, we’re just winding you up. Only Kyouya can drive.”

“Precisely,” Kyouya says. “Now, hurry up and get in.”

As Kyouya gets into the driver’s seat, the six people left on the driveway stare at each other. And then Tamaki makes a dash for the passenger seat door.

But strong arms loop around him, pulling him off of the ground. Mori holds him there with ease, whilst Tamaki thrashes and kicks.

“Mori! Put me down!”

He looks so utterly ridiculous that the twins burst out laughing. Even Haruhi has to fight back laughter.

Mori does indeed put Tamaki down, but blocks the access to the car door.

“No. We decide fairly.”

Honey grins. “You’re so smart, Takashi.”

“Anyway…” Haruhi says. “Can we just make a choice? I’ll sit in the back row with Honey, since we’re the shortest.”

“Yeah, that’s fair, Haru-chan,” Honey says. “So the rest of you need to choose who sits next to Kyou-chan.”

“I nominate anyone other than Tamaki,” Hikaru says, laughing.

“You evil twins!” Tamaki cries.

Kyouya presses the horn, calling, “Just get in the car.”

The six of them share sheepish glances and bundle into the car, Mori beside Kyouya.

“Thank you,” Kyouya says, letting out an exasperated sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
